


Flying by Night

by Vahraniik



Series: Various Moments of Emotions and Experiences [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Airports, City Lights, Clouds are fluff, Good Thoughts, Peace, Plane Rides and Turbulance, Stargazing, Touchdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahraniik/pseuds/Vahraniik
Summary: I wrote this on the plane home from my weekend in Colorado. I had a really good trip and got bored on the plane because it was a 2 hour flight. I challenged myself to write as much about whatever I thought of first in and hour. Stars are amazing and I've always been fascinated by them and how they are so bright when they are billions of miles away. Thus I was inspired to write this to stave boredom.





	Flying by Night

        As we took off into the cloudy sky could see everything shrink within seconds. The cars, towns, and mountains turned to hazy silhouettes as the plane gained altitude. The lower layer of clouds became cottonballs as we ascended through the second layer. For a moment everything was grey, nothing could be seen. But when we glided through that layer I saw the most beautiful sea of rolling clouds, sheets of undulating white. The sky was growing dark as the sun sank past the horizon, casting a golden fire upon some of the clouds. I watch as the ocean of white thins out into greys, blues, and orange as the spectrum of the night sky slowly grows darker. Far off mountains break the smooth horizon as they taper out into flat land. I can no longer see detailed lakes and vast pastures as the sky darkens and I have yet to see the stars. No matter how many time I come up here, it never ceases to amaze me with its beauty and inspire art that I can only wish to recreate. As the time passes, the vivid orange and blue of the evening sky fade to duller color and will do so until it is a solid velvet black that I can only hope is dusted with bright stars. I see city light shine upwards from the ground as dusk approaches, not quite the stars I was hoping for, but still lovely to view from this height. I do try my hardest not to romanticize my travel, but it's hard to make the beauty a simplicity of the sky no matter what time of day or night it is. One would think that the stars would be visible by now, yet I see nothing but the fading colors of the sunset to my slight disappointment. Perhaps I just wasn't in the right place to view the stars this night, or perhaps it was the reflections on the small window blocking my view. Whatever the reason, it mattered not. With an hour left to go I stare down at the ground instead of the sky, for it has more lights than stars to view.

        It takes me back to when I was on a plane during the 4th of July, and fireworks could be seen from all angles, spotting the sky with bright colors and sparkles that rivaled the stars. I was little then, but it still remains in my memory as a wonderful childhood moment. I finally spot two dim stars only minutes away from landing at the airport, my ears popping to my annoyance even though it can't be helped. It's a strange feeling when dropping altitude as you almost feel light headed and a few pounds lighter. It's easy to tell the plane is doing a slight decent because you seat is suddenly a little higher than the one in front of you, though it's really not that much of a difference. The plane sways up and down as it prepares for touchdown, and the lights of cities become more common and act like stars and constellations upon the ground. I've never been a fan of the city, but I can't deny how nice it is to see from above. All the cars and street lamps, the long lines of red and white making the earth look like Christmas whilst forming random shapes and patches. There are no mountains here, no vast fields, no space unlit by specks of light. These cities, malls, highways, and homes act as a blanket that cover everything that is below the sky. Oh how it is a major contrast compared to the lush mountains and plains that were in the window not two hours ago. The plane makes effort to stop as it skids across the runway and the walls rattle furiously causing everyone aboard to jump in the motion. I can't help but miss the crisp air of Colorado as a wave of humidity smacks me in the face even in the cool hours of night. Even though I'm home here in Texas, my heart aches as I've left the arms of my love in Colorado which makes me yearn for the cool nights and comforting hug of loving arms and kisses on the head and the soft ‘I love you’ every few moments.


End file.
